Pesadillas
by Sthefynice
Summary: Ella también tenía remordimiento de consciencia. [Pansione, como parte de la celebración del Orgullo de la comunidad LGBT, del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años."]


**Pesadillas**

 **Sinopsis:** Ella también tenía remordimiento de consciencia. [Pansione, como parte de la celebración del Orgullo de la comunidad LGBT, del foro " _Hogwarts a través de los años."_ ]

 **Disclaimer:** Como cosa rara, Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. Lo que va quedando, sí es mío.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Angst. Femslash. Indicios de Harco. Final abierto.

 **Notas Finales:** Amo imaginarme a Pansy en la piel de la hermosa actriz, _Scarlett Bryne_. So, lo más lógico es que en todos mis fics en donde incluya a su personaje, imagine su aspecto, por si las dudas.

No es ningún secreto que necesitamos más Pansione en nuestras vidas. Y más si viene acompañado de una de las parejas más populares del Potterverso.

Disfruta la lectura.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

Se sentía a ella misma jadear, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por encima de las sábanas. Quería abrir los ojos, mas _no podía_. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes, y una parte de sí no quería abrirlos para seguir evadiendo la realidad… de su _vida_.

Siente como el rebelde cabello de Hermione le hace cosquillas en su piel, e intenta tranquilizarse ante esto, pero no por ello las imágenes de su mente dejan de ser escalofriantemente reales. Pansy intenta lucha contra ellas, contra las mismas sombras oscuras que le asechaban de manera seguida, trata de ignorar la multitud de miradas acusadoras y llenas de odio dirigidas únicamente hacia su figura.

Todo por haber hecho lo que creía que era correcto.

¿Para ella?

¿Estaba mal equivocarse?

Si esa equivocación implicaba incitar a la entrega del Chico de Oro, pues parece ser que sí.

— ¿Pansy?

Años y años desde lo sucedido y aún así su mente no dejaba de atormentarle con esto. Debía tener la mala suerte más jodida del mundo.

— ¿Pansy…?

Y aún así no puede creer como fue que había salido ilesa, sin tener prácticamente ningún rasguño. Sin ninguna herida de riesgo que comprometiera su vida.

Si su existencia suponía una amenaza para el Mundo Mágico y para la Sociedad en general… ¿Entonces por qué no estaba muerta? ¿Por qué alguien no la había matado ya, debido a todos los problemas que tanto había causado en el pasado?

 _¿Por qué ella, sencillamente, no puede darle fin a su vida?_

— ¡ _Pansy_!

Finalmente abrió sus ojos, asustada y desorientada por los primeros segundos, topándose con unos ojos café desbordantes de amor y de susto. Genial, la estaba preocupando con su actitud de nuevo, se reprochó de manera cruel en su fuero interno. Ella, de entre todas las personas, no merecía ningún tipo de ofensa. Porque Hermione Granger era la luz, su paz, en medio de la tormenta.

 _"Y aún así… eso no te impidió humillarle en más de una vez en el pasado, ¿verdad?"_

A veces su instinto aniquilador y suicida hablaba por ella, mucho.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca desagradable, y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Estaba en ropa interior, pero se sentía como si hubiese mucho calor en la habitación… y no precisamente el tipo de calor que le haría ver más allá de las estrellas en más de una ocasión.

Bufó, de manera audible, pasándose una mano por su rostro para secar la humedad en su piel. Curioso, había estado llorando. Y ya podía predecir el dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaría en la mañana, no era algo que se alejaba de sus costumbres.

De improviso, se movió hasta llegar al borde de la cama, sentándose en ella. Ahora sí podía sentir poco a poco como el aire de la habitación refrescaba un poco su piel, serenando de igual manera sus pensamientos. No se sentía tranquila en lo absoluto, pero el cambio de temperatura era un bienvenido distractor. Sus ojos vagaban por toda la habitación, sintiendo la fragilidad habitando detrás de ellos, mirando sin ver realmente lo que tenía en frente.

Se tensó al sentir unas manos femeninas abrazarle con firmeza. Y fue ahí en donde sus traicioneras lágrimas siguieron haciendo acto de presencia. Quería reír ante la ironía… porque su llanto a veces podía ser igual o más traicionero que ella misma.

—Shh, está bien. —Intentó tranquilizarle, y Pansy recostó con tortuosa lentitud su cabeza en su hombro, tratando de que las palabras de la Gryffindor reconfortaran todo su ser.

Lo triste era que la reconfortaba, sí… pero por un tiempo limitado.

—No, no lo está. —Porfió ella, con su característica voz ronca, sólo porque podía. Y ¿para qué negarlo? Vivía para atormentar a los Gryffindors.

Y aún así, una parte de ella todavía no podía entender cómo es que Hermione… le había elegido. Y seguía permaneciendo a su lado. Aún así después de todo lo que había vivido, después de todo lo que había… hecho.

Sintió como la castaña gateó hasta el borde de la cama, saliendo de ella e incorporándose. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Pansy pudo notar con cierta y sombría fascinación que aquella coqueta lencería azul de Hermione le sentaba bastante bien.

Fue consciente de cómo ella bajó su cuerpo, haciendo que sus rodillas rozaran la alfombra verde de terciopelo, aquella que estaba haciéndole cierta cosquillas a sus pies. Ahora sus rostros estaban casi a la misma altura, el de ella ganando por algunos centímetros más. A Pansy le pareció algo injusto que aún así Hermione tuviera que alzar su cuello para aún así mirarle, sentía que ni merecía aquél insignificante esfuerzo de su parte.

Como si de una llamada silenciosa se tratara, ella fijó su mirada en aquellos orbes castaños que parecían decirle muchas cosas en un inquietante silencio, tan expresivos. Queriendo alejar un poco el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar a su compañera sin evitarlo, Pansy tocó una de sus manos, regalándole una leve sonrisa. Su corazón se encogió un poco al ver como el labio de su antigua némesis de la infancia temblaba.

Sus labios se encontraron, sin mucho esfuerzo. Así como estaban, en silencio. Con cierta especie de amarga intimidad compartida, pero tan familiar a la vez. No les hacía falta reclamar la vivencia de aquél momento, ya que no era desconocido ni nuevo para ambas.

Compartían la cama, la mayoría de las noches.

Compartían sus risas, sus lágrimas. Momentos buenos, increíbles. Momentos amargos, infelices.

Luego de Hogwarts, la incredulidad de ambas había sido tan grande al comprobar que luego de tantos años de insistencia con la persona equivocada, sus corazones finalmente habían latido al unísono el día en que ambas se dieron cuenta que no podían mostrarse indiferente con la otra.

Algo… siempre les había llamado. Algunas veces había sido tan notorio, otras ni tanto. El llamado que se dormía por meses, para volverse a activar una vez ambas cruzaban sus miradas en aquellas reuniones de la alta sociedad. Encuentros sociales de los que ambas eran felices por evitar: una, por incomodidad, porque no era algo a lo que alguna vez estuvo acostumbrada; y otra, por muda vergüenza, porque ella misma había desprestigiado más de una vez su sangre, sus tradiciones de alta alcurnia. Los recuerdos de aquella Batalla de Hogwarts, el repudio social tan público y latente que experimentó desde entonces, no le traía ninguna especie de paz, no le permitía dormir.

Y aunque el mismísimo Salvador Mágico más de una vez le repetía que le perdonaba, tanto con sus acciones como con sus palabras, Pansy Parkinson todavía flotaba en una nube de incredulidad y de vergüenza. Tanto ajena, como de vergüenza hacia sí misma.

Incluso cuando su querido Draco le compartía conversaciones personales entre su prometido y él, lo único que podía hacer ella era sonreír por él. Porque ciertamente Draco había tomado la decisión correcta, se había lanzado al vacío con los ojos cerrados.

Y el jodido Harry Potter le atrapó sin dudar, como si fuera una _Snitch_.

Se alegraba por su amigo, por su ex. Por su antiguo amor, que finalmente había encontrado una especie de esperanza. Felicidad, incluso.

 _Después de todo lo malo que había ocasionado…_

Pansy teme cerrar los ojos. Para dejarse caer, esta vez por un motivo diferente.

Ha sido tan cruel, tan malvada, tan _maldita_ por revelar su comportamiento frente a terceros en la vida, que cree que aquella cosa mágica llamada _karma_ , regresará por ella. Más tarde que temprano.

De hecho, puede jurar que dicho estado justo y mágico le visitaba, cada una de sus noches.

No le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica, ¿acaso podía haber más de una? A medida que su vida transcurre, el dolor no se va. La pena sigue allí.

Qué patética era, ¿verdad?

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente? —La voz cálida de la castaña le regresa a la realidad. Pansy parpadea ante esto, asintiendo.

Hermione se levanta con parsimonia, enredando sus manos en su cabello negro, para luego buscar su bata y bajar a la cocina.

Pansy le imita en cuestión de segundos, y se queda observándola en el marco de la puerta.

Hermione espera de manera distraída que el té estuviera listo, para servirlo en dos grandes tazas, con la esperanza de que le pudiera ayudar a recuperar el sueño también. Mañana tenía una junta importante en el Ministerio y aunque no le molestaba en absoluto pasar la noche en vela consolando a su compañera, preferiría hacer el intento para que ambas vuelvan a la cama, y así evitar ojeras indeseadas por la mañana.

Intercambia palabras con la Slytherin, tratando de aligerar su humor. Jamás se rendiría con ella, no después de haber vivido tanto sufrimiento. No después de haberla encontrado.

Y menos aún cuando los rostros de la Comunidad Mágica ya no se mostraban tan hostiles cuando ambas caminaban juntas, tomadas de la mano.

Era un gran avance, por si le preguntaban. Aunque no todo era risas y alegría, y eso Hermione Granger muy bien lo sabía. El hecho de haberse enamorado de una de las más representativas Slytherins no cambiaba su honoraria personalidad en absoluto, ni ella misma pretendía hacerlo. ¿Qué podía decir? Tal vez hasta ella misma ni se había dado cuenta del significado real de masoquismo, no hasta haberlo vivido en carne propia. Como en estos momentos con ella, quizás.

Sabe que las pesadillas seguirían asechando a su amada si ella misma no abría su corazón, no buscara ayuda, no se mostrara interesada en cerrar aquél capítulo de su vida. Dejar de buscar un perdón que había sido otorgado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Si se pusiera en sus zapatos, ¿acaso podía culparle?

Nuevamente presa de su profundo razonamiento interno, Hermione arrastró su silla hacia donde su amada se encontraba, posando su mano sobre la de ella, besándole incluso en la mejilla.

Su amada Pansy se veía tan deplorable en ese estado, tan vulnerable que dolía con tan sólo verla. _Ella no es as_ í, se recordó con convicción. _Hemos pasado días buenos y malos. Ya volverá._

Y ella estaría ahí, a su lado. Como su fiel sombra, como aquella voz tan molesta pero a su vez tan cierta que respondía al nombre de _consciencia_.

Su corazón salta de gozo y sus mejillas se ruborizan cuando escucha su sarcástica risa, dirigida sólo para ella.

Puede ver cierta vacilación en aquellos ojos insondables y oscuros cuando Pansy se acerca de manera silenciosa a su rostro, con sus narices casi tocándose. Observa de reojo como su mirada orgullosa se posa en sus labios, para luego volver a sus ojos.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Hermione asiente y cierra sus ojos, aceptando voluntariamente su beso, tornándose más pasional a medida que los segundos pasaban, y el aire comenzaba a escasear para ambas.

Cuando los labios de la mayor rodean su cuello, Hermione no puede evitar sisear ante el contacto, enredando sus uñas y manos en aquella cabellera negra, aceptando su asalto.

Aceptando, de manera simple y condicional, cada cosa de ella. Ya que en su vida no había espacio para nada más que se alejara a ello.

Aunque costara creer, había aprendido a aceptar aquella parte oscura y no muy conocida de su ser. Aquella parte maternalmente egoísta, aquél monstruo necesitado de cariño y atención.

Pansy Parkinson hasta el son de hoy, le estaba ayudando a aceptarse a sí misma.

Y Hermione lo menos que podía hacer para demostrar una vez más su devoción y lealtad hacia ella, era en acompañarle en cada aspecto de su vida.

Incluso en aquellas inquietantes pesadillas, de ser necesario.

Ya averigüaría cómo acceder a ellas, era lo de menos.

Pansy no podía vivir atormentándose toda la vida...

Hermione apretó su espalda, y se dedicó a besarle de manera tierna, bajándo un poco la velocidad. Tornando el asunto en algo más serio y especial.

Cuando ambas miradas húmedas se encontraron, ambas se obsequiaron una sonrisa, no siendo conscientes de representar un reflejo roto de la otra.

.

.

.


End file.
